For the reception of radiofrequency signals, a receiver includes an automatic gain control unit, which can be used for attenuating or decreasing the gain of at least a low-noise amplifier in presence of large input signals. The automatic gain control unit can also be used for increasing the gain in case of low incoming signals. Usually to tune the gain of a LNA amplifier, a peak detector is used in the automatic gain control loop in order to determine the signal peak level, which allows adjusting the gain of the amplifier. As a function of a comparison between a rectified voltage supplied by the peak detector and a reference signal, the automatic gain control unit can provide an AGC output signal in order to attenuate or not the LNA amplifier. The conventional automatic gain control loop with a peak detector provides low gain and require a lot of current to minimise offsets and maximize bandwidth, which is a drawback.